


Coming back to you

by KareRevans



Series: JAUS(Jori Alternate Universe Series) [1]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Sexual Abuse, Tori doesn't understand her feelings, it's kinda au-ish, nerdy tori, okay so, where jade is aware of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareRevans/pseuds/KareRevans
Summary: Tori Vega is your average nerd except she's good looking. Jade? Well, she's your natural badass and never gives into feelings.All Tori wants is for Jade to leave her the bloody heck alone, not to mention the weird feelings she get's when around Jade. It's not a bad one she decided but it doesn't seem good either. Because, whenever she felt this feeling she'll take any kind of attention she can get from jade.Jade knows she has feelings for Vega. So, she'll do anything at this point to be near vega but without actually letting Vega know she likes her.Tori snaps but what will happen from there?





	1. Chapter 1: Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> "Whoa, you stress me out, you kill me  
> You drag me down, you fuck me up  
> We're on the ground, we're screaming  
> I don't know how to make it stop  
> I love it, I hate it, and I can't take it  
> But I keep on coming back to you"

Tori walked down the hall towards her locker, nervously glancing around before letting out a sigh and opening her locker. As soon as she does her lockers slams shut causing her to yelp. 'Welp. Another day another trauma to go through.' She thought bitterly pushing her glasses up as they fell down a little. She looked up at the beauty called Jade West, although that beauty is currently always giving her problems. 

"Vega. Nice to see you drop by." Jade said giving her infamous smirk. Tori backed up against the locker her books cradled in her arms, heart beating so loud it was surprising Jade couldn't hear it seeing as how close they were. Tori felt a feeling in her stomach, it felt like butterflies and bees humming around in there. Then, before she could even speak her books and papers laid on the ground and Tori felt tears coming to her eyes unwillingly. "Oh, is baby Vega going to cry now?" Jade used that voice that she always uses to mock her. "I don't sound like that!" She screamed tears brimming in her eyes and a crowd was starting to develop. "Awe. No wonder why beck takes pity on you. You seem so easy too." Tears strolled down Tori's cheek as she noticed what Jade was implying about her. Before she could stop herself her hand raised, she slapped Jade west. She actually slapped Jade West. She then starting hiccuping. "I-I'm n-n-n-not a s-s-slut!" 

She then stormed down the hallway leaving everyone in shock. No one touched Jade west. Not even her own boyfriend. 'Maybe I went a little too far this time?' She noticed everyone staring at her and she screamed, "Mind your own fucking business!" everyone scattered. She knew the younger Vega had a problem with being called a slut but didn't realize it was that big of a problem. She has then realized; she messed up real fucking bad this time.

\------

'What the flip did I do to deserve this treatment?!' Tori thought as she hid in the Janitor's Closet skipping the first two periods of class. Tears ran down her face and no matter how hard she tried they won't frickin stop! 'Deja de ser un llorón tori!' she scolded herself. 'But.....why is it always me Jade abuses the most? Though it's my fault because I kept coming back for more.'

"I get that when I first came here we didn't exactly get along but that didn't mean she had to assume I'm a dirty slut!" 'But you are dirty. That's why nobody wants you tori.'  
"I'm not a slut!" 'Remember all those things he did to your body? He touched you all over, he made you dirty.' She held her head crying even more. 'I'm fine. I'm fine I'm fin-' I heard a sound of a zipper. "No no no! I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I'm sorry!" I cried out even though I know no one could hear me. 

The thoughts worsened even more. Flashbacks of what he did to her...how he touched her...she screamed. Her head was hurting so so much...She suddenly heard pounding on the door. 'It's him. I thought he wouldn't come back, he's going to hurt me...no...he's going to kill me this time I swear it. I didn't mean too.' She thought before closing her eyes. "Vega! Vega! Vega!" Jade has been pounding on the door multiple times now. As soon as she heard a scream she knew it was Vega's. 

She shouldn't have called her slut. Oh, how bad she has she fucked her up this time? Vega was actually the only good thing left in her life besides her little sister. Vega was the only thing keeping her grounded in this world beside's Bella.

She banged one last time and then chose to kick the door open instead. What she finds is Tori Vega curled up in a tiny ball her tiny hands covering her body as if trying to protect herself. 'Fuck. I messed up again.' Bending down she picked the smaller girl up and carried her bridal style along with the younger girls bag. As she walked towards the nurse's office she looked down at the scrawny girl before her noticing a bruise on the girl's stomach. It wasn't completely noticeable but visible to the point if you stared a little closer you could see it. 

She walked into the office, noticing the nurse wasn't here she opted for laying vega on the bed. "Geez, Vega. I'm sorry." She muttered then suddenly heard a noise of discomfort from the unconscious girl. "Jade....help me.....he's....coming..after me..." Tears strolled down Tori's cheeks and Jade quickly kissed them away. She heard more noises from Tori and decided to move the girl over and lay in bed with her. Immediately Vega cuddled up to Jade's chest with a smile on her face, Jade realized she didn't mind this as much. But, she knew she couldn't get attached, she'll only leave a bad influence the girl. She already has done so multiple times. "Who's 'he'...?" She asked herself. Whoever 'he' was he better not have hurt Vega or else he just signed a death warrant. Jade felt eyes upon her all the sudden and she looked down and saw Tori. Who looked absolutely adorkable with her glasses tilted. 

"Jade?" She asked quietly. 

"Yeah, Vega?" 

"Why can't we be like this all the time?" Tori mumbled, nuzzling her head into Jade's chest. "We just can't sweetheart." She murmured giving Tori a kiss on the forehead. Tori sighed and pushed herself closer into Jade's chest. "I wanna be with you forever." Jade chuckled at Tori's childish voice.

"J-Jade...." Tori hesitated before asking the question. "What's wrong Vega?" Jade asked nuzzling her head into Tori's hair. "Why are you so mean to me?" She whispered so quietly as if it was stupid to ask such a question. Jade sighed knowing this question was coming. "Because it's just how I am Vega. Mood swings and all that bullshit. You just happen to be the target of it all the time." Tori mumbled a little 'oh' before lifting her head up leaving Jade whining about how comfy it is. Tori hesitates but gives Jade a peck on the cheek before nuzzling her head back into Jade's chest leaving Jade shocked. Butterflies erupted in both their stomachs before turning into swarms of bees taking over. 'I don't know what this feeling is but I want t-to explore it.' Tori decided.


	2. I knew I loved you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then you smiled over your shoulder  
> For a minute, I was stone-cold sober  
> I pulled you closer to my chest  
> And you asked me to stay over  
> I said, I already told ya  
> I think that you should get some rest  
> I knew I loved you then  
> But you'd never know  
> 'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go....

It was a normal Saturday in the Vega household. Well, normal being that Trina is with her aunt and uncle. Her mom and dad are overseas on some business. Which leaves her alone. 

It was normal y'know. Being lonely after all these years, Tori supposes she can probably call the guys over but that would mean Jade and Beck coming....and well you get the rest not to mention after yesterday she felt emotionally drained. A feeling she gets often when Jade is sweet to her. Tori looks around her room and suddenly her eyes land on a photo wall kept by her desk. It was covered in pictures of when she met Andre, Robbie, Cat and most importantly Jade. Her eyes scraped the wall landing on a picture in pre-school with just her, Jade and Cat.

*Flashback*

4-year-old Tori was in a park swinging by herself as she watched kids chase each other around, play with trucks in the sand. She felt a sense of loneliness creep in, Trina wasn't able to come today because she got sick from something she had from mom's secret snack fridge.

Loneliness was gone and it came fear as two boys made their way towards her. 'Why is it always me?' She thought bitterly. 

"Hey, Jonathan it's Trash-Toro!" A kid with blonde hair said pointing at her mockingly. "Hey, where are your parents?" The kid- who Tori recognized as Jonathan, said to her looking at her in mock pity. It was the same idea that's always targeted at her, her parents were divorced at the time because both cheated on each other. "Your mom is probably off with another man again. What a slut!" Tori ground her teeth as whimpers tore from her throat and she started shaking. "You're probably just like her! You're a slut! Slut! Slut!" Tori prayed for whatever greater power out there to get them to leave her alone. 

"Awe, she's crying. Is trash toro all sad because her parents aren't-" The boy was cut off with a punch to his face from a girl with brunette hair with light blue streaks in it. There, stood Jade West in all her glory with a small red-haired Catrina Valentine by her side. "Jonathan and Tony are such meanies! Bullying poor Tori!" Cat said with a pout and her arms crossed. Tony got up slowly ready to attack Jade but before he could move a pair of safety scissors were up against his throat.

"So, what'll be Tony? Bully Vega more and risk a very painful long death or....leave Vega alone and keep your pathetic life?" She sneered at the boy who had no doubt-pissed his pants by now. He started nodding his head so fast Cat and Tori was worried it'll roll off. 

"I-I-I'll leave her alone Jade! P-P-Promise!" He said in terror. Jade only smirked and placed her scissors in her pocket, "Off with you then." she said waving the boys off like peasants. Turning around she felt somebody crash into her, hugging her tightly making her tip over a little before grinning. "My Jwade in shining honor," she referred to her as. She blushed as Cat giggled. "O-Okay! Enough hugging Vega. Also….I now declare you our new best friend!" Cat cheered hugging Tori's waist.

*End Of Flashback*

Looking back at it now...she might have had feelings for Jade before she even realized it. It was sad, but a nonetheless true notion. She had met Andre and Robbie a few days after she met Jade and then they had a little group. The thing the group all had in common? Their love of music of course. Which is still going strong. Her Papi took most of the photos after he and her mom got back together. Then, there were just photos of her and Jade up until high school that her mom had taken.

Hearing a knock on the door coming from downstairs. Tori rubbed her eyes and got up out of her bed and headed downstairs, opening the door her eyebrows shoot up as she finds a bruised Jade and an upset cat. "Jade? Cat?" She questions and moves to the side to let the two girls inside. "What the fudge happened to you?" Tori questions worriedly. 

Jade chuckled darkly at the half latina's substitution. "Beck broke up with me and here's a piece of cake he then decided to put his hands on me and cat," saying Tori looked furious was the understatement of the year; she looked ready to run out the door a murder the kid. Instead, she let out a growl which made cat squeak in surprise and Jade's eyebrows to shoot up. "He tried to hit Cat but I took the hit for her and then we ran." She told it like they were five-year-olds who ran away from the 'big kids'. "Beck is a jerk, Tori! He hurt Jade and left more marks on her-"

"What," Tori asked slowly freezing up. There was a sudden cold tension in the air that even made Jade shivered. She smiled creepily at Cat, "Come again?"

Cat was in terror at the sudden rage she felt from Tori. "I-I-I said he left marks on her." Suddenly, Tori grabbed Jade and looked all over her body checking her. She saw a faint red mark on the side of Jade's face shaped like a hand, visible red marks around her wrist and it seems his nails left a mark on her cheek and left arm. "I'm gonna kill him," Tori said coldly the tension developing.

Jade laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine don't worry about it." Tori felt her rage meter break. 

"Fine?! Jade! How could any of this be fine?! He laid a hand on you, he bloody touched you and tried to hurt Cat, I'm not gonna stand by and watch that son of a bastard get away with that!" She growled making motions with her hands as she spoke. 

Jade’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at Tori’s word choice while cat covered her ears. Poor kitty. Jade mused. “God I’m gonna kill him if it’s the last thing I do!” Tori growled stomping on the floor. “I mean- why the hell did he touch you, after all, I told him! I told him not to hurt you, I let that son of a bitch near you! Jesus fucking Christ on a goddamn table- I am so stupid! I should never have trusted him, you needed me most and god I just let you go off with someone else, I might as well thought you guys would hop onto a magical black unicorn and ride off into the depressing rainbow of death- Fuck!” 

Tori stopped her rant once she saw Jade and Cat look at her with wide eyes. She was practically wheezing as she took deep breaths. 

Jade whistled, “Damn, Vega. Never knew you had it in you.” She chuckled dryly as Cat whined at the use of profanities. “Sorry Cat. My bad even though using those words to describe my hate for him were pretty darn true.” 

Jade gasped mockingly in her “Vega” voice, “Sunshine Jolly good Tori Vega hates someone?! The world must be ending!” Tori slapped Jade’s arm playfully glaring at her while Cat giggled. “I don’t sound like that!” 

“Sure peaches.” Jade wiggled her eyebrows. But, Tori remembered something. “Jade. Do you remember that promise from 4 years ago?”

“The one where we can take each other’s crap?” Cat squeaked and Tori scolded her. “No. The one where if either of us gets hurt by anyone we date, we can get revenge on them.” Jade squinted her eyes at Tori who gave her a nervous smile and shrugged. “Vega…” She warned. Tori crossed her arms and mumbled, “Fine.”

 

“Now that we’re done discussing that, I’m gonna wash up in your shower Tori. Bring up some clothes to me ‘kay?” Tori nodded and watched Jade’s back, her face turned red before looking away. 

“Oh, Jade! When you’re done I’m gonna bandage you up.” Tori yelled grinning “Whatever Toro.”

‘Jesus, her mood swings still confuse me.”

Before heading upstairs she had milk and cartoons set up for cat. “Jesus, at this point she’s like our daughter.” She mumbled walking up the steps before pausing. ‘D-did I? Oh, gods. I’m totally whipped now.’ Heading into her room she looked through dressers while the shower was running. 

She found one of her favorite black t-shirts and shorts. Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open and out came Jade West naked in all her glory. Tori dropped the clothes and her face heated up as she stuttered and shook. Jade realizing someone else was in the room looked towards the flustered girl. “What’s wrong Vega? Cat got your tongue?” Jade teased. 

“I-I’m sorry! I-I w-well I- uh. Sorry!” Tori spluttered turning around to head downstairs before she slipped backward landing on Jade. 

By now Tori’s face was as red as half of a Pokeball. “Uh, Tori? Think you can get off me now?”  
Tori spluttered even more before getting up and walking downstairs. ‘God, what did I get myself into this time?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for not posting for so long. I was...busy..*cough* with....stuff. Anyways, sorry if it seems the story is going too fast...
> 
> Rev signing off...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You say you love me, I say you crazy  
> We're nothing more than friends~

Tori checked the time on her phone as the screen light shined on her face. ‘Welp. It’s already 10:55 PM. I’m not getting any sleep tonight.’ She thought going through this multiple times. It seemed whenever Jade came over she’ll never get any sleep. If this were any of her lucky nights she would be able to get in at least 30 minutes of sleep.

She groaned knowing tonight might be an unlucky one. She was twisting and turning for at least 20 minutes before hearing a knock at her door. “Vega? Are you up?” Tori got up hearing Jade’s sleepy voice. “Yeah, Jade?” 

“Can I sleep in your room tonight? It’s fine if you don’t-”

“Sure.” Tori interrupted her before she could even finish her sentence. She’s also been through these tons of time. It was like a movie replaying over and over again. 

Jade walked in heading towards Vega’s bed. “Which side tonight?” Tori asked yawning. 

“Left.”

“‘Kay,” with a small smile on her face Jade lays on the left side of the bed. “Tori?” Tori hummed in response as her eyes are closed. “Can I- uh uh-”

“Cuddle with me?” Jade nodded as her cheeks became a pink tint. “Sure. Why not?” Tori yawned wrapping her arms around Jade, shoving her into her chest. “Uh, Tori-” Jade was interrupted by Tori’s soft snoring. She smiled before closing her eyes falling into a deep rest. 

Then, Tori woke up to the sound of an annoying, unwelcomed alarm clock. She stretched her arms up noticing Jade was still on her chest. It was about 12:30 AM so they basically missed half of school already.

Deciding to go back to sleep, Tori drifted off but not before giving Jade a kiss on the cheek.

Jade woke up and looked around Tori’s room. She looked at her photo wall noticing Tori kept all the pictures. It ranged from pre-k to late middle school up until high-school. Then she realized Tori forgot to bandage her up and suddenly the pain came back. Jade screamed in pain, startling Tori awake.

“Crap!” Tori jumped out of the bed and ran to the first aid kit in her bedroom drawer.

↞↟↠

Tori was now cuddling on the couch with a bandaged whimpering Jade and a sleeping cat. The TV was playing a romantic comedy movie. Which was so cliche that when you look up the meaning cliche the movie front cover shows up. 

Tori sighed and turned the tv off and listened to the sound of rain pattering against the windows. It calmed her somewhat for her to analyze the situation. ‘Okay, Vega. So, you’re lying here with your best friend and your other best friend? Yeah. Best friend. Let’s go with that.’

‘You know you want to be more than just a ‘best friend’ to Jade. Are you even friends after last night and this morning?’

‘We cuddle all the time! Best friends cuddle. Yeah…’

‘Are you trying to convince yourself or me?’ Tori just could imagine the grin on her conscious face. ‘We’re the same person!’

“Well, you seem very busy Vega.” Jade said to the girl with her signature smirk, that just screamed to tori ‘I’m-sexy-and-I-know.-You-also-know-I’m-sexy-and-you-can’t-handle-it.’ Tori’s face immediately blushed. “You okay Vega? You seem very red.” Jade knew what was she was doing to Tori and loved every second of it. Tori just crashed her lips against Jade’s. 

Fuck. She screwed up all her hard work.

She did all the hard work to hold herself back for absolutely nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so darn long to update, also sorry that this update sucks.  
> I don't own the song, steven universe own it.

After that I ran up to my room and locked the door. Then, I heard knocking, thinking it was Jade I said, “Leave me alone.”

“Tori, it’s me. Cat.” I walked towards the door slowly and unlocked it. Cat stood there with a soft smile on her face, “Tori you need to talk to her.” I shook my head, “Cat you don’t understand—” she suddenly cut me off.

“Maybe I don’t. But, you need someone who does.” She dragged me downstairs to the living room and sat me down next to Jade. I looked down and tried to avoid looking at her and thinking about her. I heard shuffling and noticed cat going towards the piano my parents recently bought me and Trina (who rarely uses it) a few months back. Then, we heard Cat’s voice and the piano.

Why don’t you talk to each other?  
Why don’t you talk to each other?  
Just give it a try.  
Why don't you talk about what happened?  
I know you're trying to avoid it but I don't know why.

You might not believe it.   
You might not believe it.  
But, you got a lot in common, you really do. You both love me and I love both of you

I looked up towards her and smiled sadly, “If I were you I would hate me to.” 

“Tori, I would never hate you. I c-can’t.”

I looked away from her. “But it’s my fault! I hanged around Beck even though I saw how you felt about that. I stayed anyways.”

I felt her hand cup my face and turn it towards her, “That was never the problem.” I turned my eyes to the side. “Then...what was?”

“I fell in love you.” My eyes widened at the words and I smiled, “Well we both know you,” 

“You always did what you wanted!”  
“I always did what I wanted!” We both exclaimed and started laughing. 

I know you both need it, I know you both need it. Someone who knows what you're going through.  
“We were best friends…” I faltered for a moment but continued, “What happened?” I asked. She smiled sadly, “Changes happened Tor. We— I...changed.” 

“What changed?”

She was frustrated, I could tell by her ruffling her hair. “Us,” she seemed hesitant. “Our feelings changed. We went different ways Tor.” She shrugged, letting go of me and hugging her knees. “We basically separated from each other only talking when everyone except cat wasn’t around. I was hurting you Tori.” She said softly, it was much softer than I ever heard her voice before. 

“No you weren’t. It was me when I started having abandonment and anxiety issues Jade. Things just went wrong along the way after.”

You might not believe it.  
You might not believe it.  
But you got a lot in common, you really do.  
You both love me and I love both of you You both love me and I love both of you.

Cat suddenly quieted down and I suddenly remembered her being here. “Did you two make up?” She asked quietly and we both nodded smiling. “Yay!” She screamed and ran towards us giving both me and Jade a huge hug. “Thanks Cat.” I murmured. She then continue giggling and nodded.

“What are we now?” Cat asked breaking the silence. The question had been nagging me in the back of my mind. Jade looked up and rubbing her in chin acting as if she was in thought, “We’re family.” She said simply.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. There will be lyrics from a song to represent each chapter.
> 
> Rev signing off...


End file.
